1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a locking clip system for removably securing panels together and more particularly, to a locking clip which may be used advantageously for removably securing a desk top to a cabinet pedestal such that the top and pedestal may be conveniently assembled or disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of office furniture or the like, it is common to find desks assembled from a desk top panel having pedestals secured to its underside. The pedestals are often constructed of sheet metal and are provided with suitable drawers for filing documents or storing office supplies. The desk top may be fabricated from a variety of materials but is often a composite structure having a wood or wood-like appearance.
Because desks are often large bulky items, it is frequently desired to ship them to their ultimate destinations in disassembled form for assembly on site. In such case, a desk comprising pedestals and a desk top surface is usually assembled by fastening the pedestals to the desk top surface using screws or the like. However, such assembly can be a time consuming process involving the use of tools such as drills, wrenches, and screwdrivers. In recent times, it has been found desirable to secure the desk top surface to the pedestals using locking clip systems. One such locking clip system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,119, issued to Smuda. In the Smuda arrangement, special bolts having conical heads are screwed into the undersurface of the desk top at the corners thereof. An upper surface of the pedestal is provided with keyhole slots corresponding to the number of locations of the bolts such that the heads of the bolts may be inserted into the keyhole slots. Once inserted into the slots, an aperture of a resilient clip engages the conical head of each bolt and retains the bolts in locked position in the slots. An advantage of such a clip system is that the desk top may be conveniently installed on the pedestals on site without the need for any tools. Likewise, the desk can be readily disassembled without tools by simply releasing the locking clips manually whereupon the top can be removed.
Although the locking clip system of the aforesaid Smuda patent provides a convenient means for desk assembly, it is desirable to improve that system from the standpoint of simplicity and consequent manufacturing cost. For example, in the Smuda system, the locking clip must be fastened to the pedestal by such means as rivets or by welding. Moreover, the bolt is an intricate member requiring several machining processes. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved locking clip system comprising few simple parts and which are easily assembled in manufacture.